Un endroit pour mes OS OLICITY
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Vous pourrez trouver mes OS Olicity sur certaines scènes que j'aurais aimé voir autrement ou bien sur des UA avec nos deux personnages préférées.


**Je suis désolée de mon absence pendant un moment mais avec mon intervention à mon poignet gauche je ne pouvais plus écrire.**

 **J'ai eu cette idée d'OS car je déteste la fin du 2x13, Oliver sait qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Felicity depuis le 2x06 je pense, mais reste loin d'elle. Donc j'ai changé à ma façon son moment avec Sarah.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 qui a collaboré sur cet OS et peut-être écrirons-nous une suite, c'est un projet que nous avons toutes les deux.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut hurlant le prénom de Felicity dans une plainte d'agonie. Il avait eu de nouveau ce cauchemar d'elle qui se trouvait avec lui sur l'île étant torturée par William Wintergreen, l'homme au masque orange et noir qui lui avait coupé le torse avec son épée sous les ordres de Fyers. Depuis plusieurs semaines il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar impliquant Felicity recevant tous les coups de couteau, coups de poing qu'il avait reçu durant son temps sur l'île.

Le premier était apparu après qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Slade Wilson dans le manoir son compagnon d'armes et de survit sur l'île alors qu'il avait cru l'avoir tué sur l'amazo avec une flèche dans l'œil. C'est pour cela que chaque cauchemar était lié inévitablement à son temps passé sur Lian Yu, car au plus profond de son être il avait peur de perdre la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Oliver savait depuis un moment que Felicity avait pris une place beaucoup plus importante qu'il l'aurait voulu dans son cœur, elle s'était insinuée semaine après semaine avec ses babillages adorables, ses insinuations qui au départ l'ennuyaient le rendant rapidement chaud maintenant. De plus avec sa nouvelle garde-robe depuis son retour de l'île après la mort de Tommy, qui montrait bien ses formes, il fantasmait de plus en plus de la prendre dans son bureau et qu'elle hurlait son prénom au moment de l'orgasme.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas se laisser tenter par l'attraction de plus en plus importante qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait même eu une nuit avec Isabel juste pour se prouver qu'il ne ressentait rien pour la jeune informaticienne. Après leur retour de Russie il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec une femme pour qui il aurait des sentiments à cause de sa croisade et de qui il était devenu. Felicity n'avait rien dit mais il avait bien vu que leur amitié en avait été ébranlée.

Il pensait sincèrement avoir réussi à compartimenter ses sentiments à son égard après la Russie, à s'être persuadé qu'il n'avait eu qu'une attirance sexuelle pour elle au lieu d'en être tombé amoureux. Pendant un moment, il était resté loin d'elle, gardant toujours une distance d'au moins trois pas de son bureau lorsqu'elle leur expliquait ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le méchant. Il évitait aussi de la toucher, de la regarder, ne posant plus ses mains sur ses épaules, il s'était moins confié sur sa mission et ses doutes. Cela l'avait torturé de l'intérieur d'être moins proche d'elle mais il s'était obligé à le faire pour ne pas craquer, mais il avait fini par flancher, un jour plus difficile que les autres et ils avaient fini par passer la soirée ensemble à discuter.

Ça avait été encore plus difficile après ça de garder ses distances, de revenir à l'indifférence, ses mains les démangeaient de la toucher, il gardait son regard sur son dos quand elle se trouvait devant sa station d'ordinateur. Mais lorsque Barry Allen de Central City arriva et charma Felicity, et voyant la jeune femme pas du tout indifférente à cet homme son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Il dut se maîtriser le plus possible pour ne pas attraper le jeune scientifique de la police par le col de sa chemise pour oser regarder la femme qu'il convoitait en secret mais ne pouvait pas avoir.

Lorsque le jeune homme repartit chez lui Oliver fut heureux mais sa jalousie ne diminua pas surtout avec Felicity qui n'arrêtait pas de prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme depuis qu'il avait été touché par la foudre et qu'il se trouvait dans le coma partant même plusieurs jours à Central City le laissant tout seul.

Il pensa que quand Sarah revint en ville pour de bon il pourrait peut-être oublier son désir pour Felicity avec son amie. Mais l'archer réalisa un jour qu'il avait tout faux, que son envie d'être avec Felicity était vraiment plus forte que ce qu'il aurait pensé au point de ne plus faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve.

Il était dans la fonderie à taper sur le mannequin en bois se défoulant à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait tellement de colère en lui contre sa mère pour ce mensonge qu'elle avait gardé pendant dix-huit ans sur la paternité de sa sœur. Sarah arriva dans la fonderie à son tour pas en meilleur forme lui expliquant que sa sœur ne voulait plus la voir ni entendre parler d'elle, il pouvait sentir son regard intense sur lui.

"Mais il y a une chose que je sais", dit-elle

"Laquelle ?"

"Je suis chez moi"

Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences de ses actes à ce moment, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément voulant faire partir cette douleur de la trahison de sa mère, voulant se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Felicity et aider son amie à se sentir chez elle malgré le refus de sa sœur de l'accueillir avec joie comme elle devrait le faire.

Avec des gestes rapides et bâclés ils se retrouvèrent vers la table médicale avec Sarah assise dessus, complètement nue les jambes écartées, lui avec son pantalon cargo au niveau de ses cuisses l'embrassant dans le cou, malaxant, pinçant ses seins. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où la réalité se mélangea au fantasme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur les sensations éprouvées, une minutes après il les ouvrit de nouveau et devant lui se trouvait le visage de la blonde sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il ne réalisa pas du tout qu'il se trouvait dans son fantasme qui venait de prendre forme sous ses yeux, que ce n'était que son esprit qui jouait avec lui. Pour Oliver c'était toujours la réalité et dans ses bras se tenait Felicity qui était ouverte attendant qu'il la prenne avec ferveur encore et encore. Il l'embrassa avec un long baiser lent et sensuel avec sa langue glissant dans les creux de sa bouche, leurs langues explorant la cavité de leurs bouches tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient avec passion.

Leurs hanches se déplacèrent ensemble, sa virilité se frottant contre sa hanche tandis que sa féminité frottait sur sa cuisse. Les mains d'Oliver qui tenaient son visage doux bougèrent vers ses cheveux puis descendirent le long de son dos pour caresser ensuite ses fesses, il répéta les mêmes gestes encore et encore continuant de l'embrasser profitant de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes Oliver descendit sa main le long du corps de la femme dans ses bras, caressant sa hanche et sa cuisse puis il posa sa main entre ses cuisses contre la féminité de Felicity. Il écarta ses lèvres inférieures avec son doigt et le glissa jusqu'à son clitoris, il le frotta énergiquement amenant sa partenaire à gémir. Oliver savait en écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer qu'elle voulait qu'il la remplisse, alors il la pénétra rapidement avec son majeure puis le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième ses mouvements devenant encore plus rapide entrant et sortant de son corps chaud

«Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, bébé, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.", demanda Oliver

"Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ... s'il te plaît ... Oliver... j'ai besoin de toi en moi."

"Mes doigts sont à l'intérieur de toi bébé, dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'archer savait que Felicity était proche du bord mais il ne voulait pas déjà la laisser arriver à l'orgasme, il put voir qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, sa tête rejetée en arrière dans l'extase. Il ralentit légèrement ses doigts souhaitant qu'elle réponde à sa question.

«Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ... Je veux que ton membre soit en moi ... Je te veux aussi profond que tu peux ... J'ai besoin de toi ... s'il te plaît Oliver... s'il te plaît ... », murmura Felicity d'une voix suppliante.

Toujours dans son fantasme Oliver ne fit pas du tout attention que la voix de la femme dans ses bras n'était pas celle de sa partenaire mais celle de son amie de longue date avec qui il avait survécu à l'enfer sur l'île. Son esprit qui ne souhaitait qu'une femme depuis un moment ne lui indiqua rien pour arrêter ce qui allait arriver. Avec ces mots, Oliver se recula d'un bond, souleva la jeune femme de la table médicale avec lui, retirant lentement ses doigts alors qu'il posait ses pieds sur le sol.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Oliver la prit doucement par les épaules et la tourna vers la table, il prit le petit paquet en aluminium et enfila le préservatif rapidement sur son membre palpitant. De sa main droite, il la poussa vers la table en fer tandis qu'avec son genou il écarta ses jambes pendant que sa main gauche frottait son entrée avec la tête de sa virilité.

"Oh mon dieu ... ça fait du bien."

D'avant en arrière, il la frottait lentement, puis d'une poussée ferme il était en elle, il entendit Felicity haleter prenant plusieurs respirations rapides. Oliver resta tranquille pour la laisser s'adapter à lui puis il commença à bouger regardant son membre disparaître dans la chaleur de cette femme qu'il aimait tant il pouvait se l'avouer à présent.

C'était tellement bon d'être en elle enfin, il sourit en repensant à cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite dans l'oreille pendant son infiltration dans ce casino souterrain il y a plusieurs mois. Ses hanches suivirent leur propre volonté alors qu'ils déplaçaient son membre tendu dans et hors de sa féminité. Oliver tendit la main vers la poitrine de la jeune femme pétrissant la chair, frottant son pic jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse de plaisir.

" Parle-moi bébé ... dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi et je te le donnerais mon amour »

Oliver haletait alors que ses hanches continuaient leur assaut, chacune étant plus puissante que la précédente. Avec une puissante poussée, la femme dans ses bras devint dur avec un orgasme féroce, se resserrant sur son membre ce qui fit perdre le contrôle complet à l'archer.

Sarah commença à réaliser que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement d'Oliver, lorsqu'il la souleva de la table son dos se cognant contre son torse martelant de plus en plus vite en elle lui demandant de venir encore une fois pour lui. Son ami n'avait jamais été si entrain à donner du plaisir à une femme, puis ses mots doux la perturbait de plus en plus, l'archer ne l'avait jamais appelé mon amour depuis toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait.

"Oliver ? » , l'appela-t-elle

Toujours dans son fantasme l'archer pensa que sa Felicity criai son nom dans la passion qui les unissait, il poussa de plus en plus fort et se glissa aussi profondément que possible dans la femme qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, il vit des étoiles apparaitre devant ses yeux, son orgasme se propagea dans tout son corps avec une férocité qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec toutes ses rencontres sexuelles.

Alors que ses hanches ralentissaient leur mouvement, il repoussa la femme dans ses bras, s'allongea sur son dos, entoura ses bras autour de son corps et la serra fermement, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour. Il connaissait enfin le plaisir absolu dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait, son âme meurtrie et son cœur déchiré éprouvaient enfin une douceur salvatrice qui lui donnait confiance en l'avenir.

Sarah resta figée ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui venait d'arriver à Oliver, cela n'aurait dû être que du sexe de réconfort à cause de la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre contre d'autres personnes. Mais Oliver venait de lui faire l'amour, sauvagement certes, mais il y avait eu des sentiments dans ses gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses poussées en elle. Elle comprit ce qu'elle avait vu juste au moment où les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Oliver toujours lové contre son corps.

"Oh mon dieu Felicity... c'était incroyable, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si fantastique." S'exclama Oliver en respirant fort. "C'était incroyable mon amour..."

Sarah resta inerte quelque seconde réalisant qu'Oliver pensait avoir fait l'amour avec sa partenaire, elle comprenait mieux à présent son comportement. Elle le repoussa avec agilité dut à ses années dans la ligue des assassins, se tourna vers Oliver mais le vit sourire avec un regard rempli d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui.

L'archer quant à lui ne voyait toujours que sa jolie partenaire blonde devant lui, il sourit sachant qu'une course frénétique de mots allait sortir de ses lèvres. Elle se tenait devant lui avec ses cheveux en désordre, son corps rougis par la passion, et même dans son état actuel, Oliver pensait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue.

"Tu es magnifique après le sexe mon amour", dit-il

Sarah regarda son ami et vu le sourire sur ses lèvres elle réalisa qu'il pensait réellement que sa partenaire Felicity était devant lui, qu'il venait d'avoir un plaisir incroyable avec elle. Elle se décida de le sortir rapidement de son illusion.

"Oliver !", cria-t-elle tout en le giflant

Ce fut instantané, la claque sur sa joue le sortit de son état de béatitude et il put enfin apercevoir le visage de la femme qui se trouvait réellement devant lui, Sarah... La réalité brutale le frappa et Oliver réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne fut jamais un seul moment avec la femme qu'il désirait vraiment, cela n'était qu'un fantasme éveillé...un putain de fantasme pensa-t-il tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Après avoir atteint un état de plénitude, la réalité cruelle lui assénait un nouveau coup bas, elle lui rappelait cruellement qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur et que ses rêves resteraient seulement des souhaits inaccessibles avec la femme qu'il aimait. Son cœur gonflé d'amour se tordit de douleur en sentant la pointe amère de sa raison le transpercer.

Il commença à s'habiller de nouveau et put voir son amie faire de même, il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé son corps de cette façon pour réaliser un rêve qu'il avait depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'il avait sauvé Felicity du Comte en fait, quand il avait cru qu'il la perdrait à tout jamais. Cette peur intense qui était toujours présente, le persuadait de rester loin de celle qui lui avait appris à croire de nouveau en l'avenir et à se contenter d'un plaisir loin de ses sentiments.

"Je suis désolé Sarah", dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle

"De quoi Oliver ! D'avoir cru que j'étais une autre femme et de m'avoir prise sauvagement"

"Oui...je...j'ai perdu le contrôle...j'ai pensé que tu étais..."

"Felicity ? La femme dont tu es amoureux"

"Rien n'est possible entre elle et moi Sarah... J'ai juste matérialisé un fantasme mais cela n'arrivera plus jamais"

"C'est sûr car je ne servirai pas de substitut à la femme avec qui tu veux réellement faire l'amour", dit Sarah en colère

"Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé d'accord... un moment je t'embrassais... nous allions avoir une baise rapide comme cela a toujours été entre nous et puis j'ai fermé les yeux et ensuite je l'avais dans mes bras"

"Tu étais dans ton fantasme ayant enfin ce que tu souhaitais au plus profond de toi... Etre avec Felicity"

"Ce que je peux ressentir pour elle en ce moment va s'estomper avec le temps... Je vais tout faire pour ne plus penser à elle de cette façon... Et je dois lui faire comprendre que rien n'arrivera entre nous"

"Et comment vas-tu réussir ce miracle Oliver... ? Elle est déjà dans ton cœur... Elle a une place si forte que tu ne fais même plus attention lorsque tu fais l'amour avec une autre femme. Je suis sûre que cela t'est déjà arrivé"

L'archer ne répondit pas mais sut que Sarah avait raison, cela était déjà arrivé pas au point de matérialisé son fantasme comme aujourd'hui mais en criant le nom de Felicity pendant son orgasme lorsqu'il avait couché avec Isabel en Russie.

"Oliver tu devrais vraiment lui dire ce que tu ressens exactement pour elle", dit Sarah en s'approchant de lui, s'étant calmé en voyant la bataille interne de son ami pour l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Felicity.

"Avec la vie que je mène je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec Felicity... Je ne placerai pas une cible sur son dos pour mes ennemis s'ils apprennent ce que je peux ressentir pour elle… Je préfère rester loin d'elle, c'est mieux pour sa vie"

"Un jour elle rencontrera un homme dont elle tombera amoureuse Oliver… Es-tu prêt à la laisser être heureuse sans toi ?"

"Il le faudra Sarah... Je... Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas avoir une relation sans qu'elle ne soit blessée par mes ennemis"

"Que vas-tu faire alors Oliver... ? Car je suis presque sûre qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi aussi... Elle n'avancera pas dans la vie si elle pense qu'elle peut avoir une chance avec toi un jour", dit Sarah lui caressant le bras doucement.

"Veux-tu faire croire que nous sommes ensemble pendant un moment ? Elle pensera que rien n'est possible entre elle et moi", demanda Oliver

Au début étonnée par sa demande Sarah accepta au bout d'un moment de réflexion, c'est comme cela qu'ils étaient arrivés le lendemain main dans la main montrant à Felicity et Diggle qu'ils venaient de redémarrer une relation et même si le regard de douleur que put voir Oliver dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait lui fit mal il se força à ne pas montrer que cela le touchait.

Oliver sortit de ses pensées sur ce jour-là qui avait été la vraie révélation, même si il se doutait depuis la Russie, qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa partenaire, de son amie blonde. Dans le début Sarah refusa tout contact intime avec lui toujours en colère, alors Oliver fit tout son possible pour lui montrer que leur relation n'était pas fausse, cela le torturait quand il voyait la douleur dans les yeux de Felicity quand il embrassait Sarah mais il s'était promis de tout faire pour ne pas penser à Felicity.

Malheureusement cela lui était impossible et à chaque moment intime avec sa petite amie quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le plaisir qu'il devrait avoir dans ses bras, il fermait les yeux, visualisait le visage de la femme qu'il souhaitait réellement puis au paroxysme de l'orgasme criait son prénom.

Lorsqu'il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux il voyait la douleur dans le regard de Sarah de s'être de nouveau servi d'elle, de son corps pour réaliser un fantasme sexuel, il savait qu'un jour elle partirait ne supportant plus de n'être qu'un corps pour assouvir son envie de faire l'amour à Felicity. Il se détestait de plus en plus au fil des jours en voyant dans le regard de Sarah le mal qu'il lui infligeait, en apercevant sa confiance en lui s'échapper. Mais pour Oliver avoir une relation sans amour avec Sarah était son seul moyen de ne pas courir vers Felicity et la prendre dans ses bras pour que ses fantasmes deviennent réels.

Il avait l'impression de n'être bon qu'à faire souffrir les femmes auxquelles il était attaché… une constante dans sa vie amoureuse depuis des années avec Laurel, Shado, Sarah et Felicity. Il doutait même maintenant d'être capable de rendre une femme heureuse s'il était libéré de sa mission, ce qu'il faisait subir à Sarah depuis plusieurs semaines en était la preuve.

Il était surement préférable pour Felicity qu'il continue à fantasmer leur relation et qu'il reste loin d'elle. Il ne réussirait qu'à la faire souffrir. Même si elle était tout ce à quoi il aspirait, il n'était pas un homme assez bien pour la combler et lui apporter tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Il savait que la seule solution à son problème était de renvoyer Felicity de l'équipe de lui rendre sa liberté, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire, il ne savait pas si un jour il arriverait à prendre cette décision. La simple idée de ne plus la voir tous les jours le torturait. Oliver se leva du lit n'arrivant plus à dormir, la peur de faire de nouveau des cauchemars par rapport à Felicity l'empêcha de se coucher de nouveau et de continuer sa nuit.

Il savait pourquoi ils étaient devenus plus intenses, il avait compris que Slade Wilson souhaitait lui faire éprouver la même souffrance qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa bien-aimée Shado, se venger de lui pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé, depuis l'archer avait peur de perdre sa lumière...Sa bien-aimée à son tour.

Oliver craignait que l'homme qui avait été comme son frère sur l'île puisse se rendre compte qu'il pouvait détruire son ennemi juré en lui enlevant la seul femme dont Oliver Queen était tombé amoureux de toute sa vie.

Oliver se déchaîna sur le mannequin en bois, puis entrepris de faire plusieurs tractions pour enlever ces cauchemars de sa tête. Après plusieurs heures à torturer son corps il se prépara pour aller à la société, il savait qu'il devrait se rendre ce soir au débat politique pour la place de maire de Starling City entre sa mère et Sebastian Bloods mais avant il voulait voir Felicity un instant, passer du temps avec elle, alors il décida d'aller la chercher à son appartement. Il mentirait au monde toute la soirée en se tenant près de son amie, en la traitant comme une collègue, en étouffant les élans de son cœur, les gestes de ses mains et ses regards.

Même s'il ne s'autorisait pas à avoir une relation avec elle il avait besoin de se rassurer qu'elle était bien là chaque jour, qu'elle était toujours en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perdue. Il chérissait chaque moment passé auprès d'elle même s'il devait serrer les dents pour taire la douleur lancinante qu'entretenait leur amitié. Il se jura intérieurement que Slade n'apprendrait jamais son plus grand secret, sa faiblesse, son amour pour son assistante exécutif, sa partenaire, son amie, sa lumière, sa Felicity.

Oliver savait que si ses cauchemars se réalisaient et qu'il perdait la femme qu'il aimait sous la main de Slade Wilson rien ne pourrait empêcher les ténèbres de l'envahir à tout jamais car il ne survivrait pas à la mort de Felicity Smoak... S'il la perdait, il passerait des années à se venger, il tuerait pour de bon Slade puis retournerait au purgatoire pour le reste de sa vie à rêver et fantasmer à un avenir qui ne se réaliserait jamais pour lui.

 **Avez-vous aimé cet OS...Voulez-vous une suite ? A vos claviers pour vos réactions**


End file.
